Shuffle
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: My first iPod shuffle challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to an iPod Shuffle Challenge! Here are the rules for writing these: put your iPod –or whatever music listening device you use –on shuffle. Then write with the current song as inspiration. Once the song is over, you have to stop writing. You can't go back and edit, either. What you write is what you get. Now, let's see how this turns out . . .**

* * *

Shuffle

_I Don't Miss You At All –Selena Gomez_

Bree walked home from school, reviewing the argument she'd just had with Owen in her head. How everything could fall apart so fast was beyond her. She shook her head, remembering the last thing she told him.

"It's over."

So maybe she had taken it a bit too far, breaking up with him, but if he was going to act like a jerk, then she wasn't going to stay with him. So when she got home, she made her way down to the lab and found the scrapbook she'd made of them and threw it into the trash.

Hm, that actually made her feel better.

After getting rid of everything Owen had ever given her, even that stupid tee shirt with the painted tire tracks on it, Bree smiled. Maybe breaking up with Owen was the best thing she'd done in a while. She didn't regret it, not one bit.

As she sat there, she sighed happily. Owen didn't deserve her, and Bree deserved better than him. Yeah, she'd find someone better than that Emo-artist. She didn't miss him at all.

* * *

_Mobile –Avril Lavigne_

This was getting frustrating. Every year it was a new school. So what if he glitched? It wasn't like anyone knew he was bionic. But Mr. Davenport made him leave every year. And Adam was getting sick of it.

The last time had actually been Chase's fault. Chase had made a comment about how Adam shouldn't even try to make friends at his new school because he wasn't going to stay there long enough to keep any friends and Adam snapped. He set fire to the cafeteria.

The next day, he was starting at a new school.

Now Adam stood in front of the gym doors, wondering how long he'd be here and if he'd be able to stay until next year this time. Maybe. If he didn't glitch, he could stay. That put a smile on Adam's face. All he had to do was not glitch. No glitching for Adam Davenport, no sir. He was going to do good this time.

With a confident grin, he strode into the gym, ready to take on the world.

* * *

_Rose Garden –Brad Kavanagh (Cover)_

Chase saw her for the third time that day, her light hair glinting in the harsh florescent lighting. He knew what everyone said about her. '_Did you hear about her? Her mom got knocked up when she was sixteen. Her dad left as soon as he figured out what happened. She's just trash._' But he didn't believe that. No one was trash.

He knew where she worked, too. She worked at the flower shop in town. So that afternoon, he decided to go visit her. She was behind the counter, helping out an elderly woman find a bouquet for her late husband's grave. After the old woman left, Chase stepped up to the girl behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to buy half a dozen red roses," he told her.

"Do you want a card to put on them?" she asked. Chase grinned.

"Sure. But, uh, can I write the greeting or whatever?"

In response she handed him a note card and a pen. Chase quickly scribbled his note before she handed him the six roses. He placed the card inside and gave her the money. Once the roses were paid for, he left the flowers on the doorstep of the shop. Chase knew she'd get them.

_Would you like to go out sometime? –Chase_

* * *

_Girlfriend –The Cheetah Girls_

"That no good bitch!" Bree yelled, storming into the lab that afternoon. Chase literally leaped up from his spot in the lone chair.

"Who?" he asked timidly.

"Catlin! She told Owen about how I used to be around Ethan and commented that I didn't act like that around him. I thought we were friends," Bree fumed. She hopped up onto the table and glared at the wall. This wasn't going to go away easily.

Chase sighed. "Bree, maybe she didn't mean it."

"Oh, she meant it all right! She came up to me after she talked to Owen and told me that he was probably going to break up with me. Then she had the audacity to say that when I'm single we could hang out more!"

Chase was taken aback. Catlin did that? He had no idea what to say to that. How was he supposed to deal with teenage girl drama? Chase decided to just wing it.

"Maybe you could talk about it?"

* * *

_1985 – (I have no idea)_

Davenport would never admit it, but there was an era he was obsessed with: the eighties. He had an occasional idea about how his life would've turned out if he had followed his dream to be a rock star. Sometimes the idea didn't turn out very good, but other times it did.

But here he was, sitting in the living room, watching _St. Elmo's Fire_ for the hundredth time that month. He knew every line by heart. For some reason, watching those kinds of movies made him feel better about his lost dream.

He could even remember the game shows and sitcoms that used to be on the radio. He wouldn't tell his kids, but he sometimes wished he could go back to the eighties. Everything was better back then. Sometimes he found himself wanting to use the lingo he had used back then, like 'Gag me with a spoon' but he knew that his kids would make fun of him for it.

Davenport let out a huge sigh. Maybe he would work on the time machine and let it take him back to the eighties. It might work. But then again, there was so much this decade had to offer, like technology that worked well.

* * *

_End of the Line –The Cheetah Girls_

They stopped at the door, looking back just once. Why did they have to leave? It wasn't like they had to go to college. But Davenport was making them leave. Adam waved goodbye to Leo and Tasha, his heart a little heavier than normal. It took a lot to make Adam upset.

Bree took one last look at her home. This was probably the last time she'd ever see it like this. Yeah, she might be back if there was a mission or something, but it wouldn't be the same. She couldn't ride the elevator up to the living room and mess with her brothers. She was headed to a fashion-design college, while Adam was going to play football somewhere and Chase was going to some sort of technical college.

Chase almost felt like he was going to cry. He didn't want to leave his family. This was the only place he had ever known. Up until a few years ago, he hadn't even been out of the lab. How was he supposed to leave?

But the bionic teens had to go. Davenport knew that if he didn't make them go to college that they wouldn't go, and he knew they deserved a chance at a normal life. So he handed them their bags and pulled them in for one last hug, knowing full well he might never get this chance again.

* * *

_C'mon –Cheetah Girls_

Adam stood onstage, ready for the music to start. No one had known it, but he was actually a good rapper. Now, at the talent show, was the perfect chance for him to show everyone.

The last talent show might've been ruined by Spike, but Adam was determined to make this one great. So as soon as the music started, Adam started to rap.

Everyone was stunned to see that Adam was actually pretty good. Normally everyone thought that he was just a bumbling idiot, but onstage he was a master. Once he finished, Adam took a bow, one of his signature smiles on his face.

Everything was dead silent for a split second before the whole room erupted in applause. Adam even heard someone –he thought it was the girl from his science class –say she loved him. He had never heard anyone say that before. That gave him an extra spring in his step as he got off the stage. Rap was fun.

* * *

_As A Blonde –Selena Gomez_

"What did you do to your hair?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, seeing Bree walk into the lab.

"What do you think?" she asked, twisting a blonde strand around her finger. Yes, Bree Davenport had dyed her hair blonde.

"You're . . . blonde. Why are you blonde?"

"I felt like changing," Bree said honestly. "And changing my hair color was the best idea I came up with. It could've been worse; I could've gotten a tattoo."

"Oh no you couldn't have!" Mr. Davenport protested. "Wouldn't I have to give you permission for that or something? Isn't there a law or something like that?"

"Like you ever pay attention to what you're signing," Bree said flippantly. "I mean come on, Adam gave you Leo's report card last week and you thought it was his. You're not very observant."

"We're not talking about Adam and Leo!" Mr. Davenport said. "We're talking about you and your hair. Bree, are you sure you want to be blonde?"

"If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't have dyed it," she stated. "I like it. And I think I'm going to keep it blonde."

With that the now-blonde teenage girl sauntered off, making her father wonder just where he had gone wrong in her upbringing.

* * *

**What did you think? This was my first iPod Shuffle Challenge, but I think I'll going to write more of these. This was fun! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for this Shuffle story! I figured this might end up having around four or five chapters long. So, without further ado, enjoy Shuffle –Part II.**

* * *

Shuffle

_Crush –Selena Gomez_

Chase walked away from the group who had just overheard the worst moment of his life. Well, it might've been worse for the other person involved.

Chase had just broken up with his first girlfriend.

Maybe he shouldn't have broken up with her at school, but he had to be honest. He had recently figured out that he wasn't really in love with her. Chase didn't even really like her like someone should like their girlfriend. She was just a crush.

He left the girl stunned and upset that she had just gotten dumped by a nerd who had been lucky to be her boyfriend. How dare he? Didn't Chase know what he was throwing away?

But Chase didn't care. She had been stuck up and annoying, demanding everything. He walked away without a care, thinking about anything but what he had just done. She wasn't worth his time.

She had just been a crush, after all.

* * *

_Looking For – (I have no idea)_

Adam wasn't normally the guy to go after mean girls, but with her, he didn't really care. He knew she wasn't exactly good, especially when she pushed him in the pool when they ran into each other at a party, but he couldn't help how he felt about her.

He trailed after her everyday at school, trying to talk to her. She would wave him off, laughing at his stupidity when he messed up. Her attitude was incredible, making anyone who crossed her feel ten inches tall. But Adam didn't care. He didn't want anyone but her.

No matter what she did, Adam kept coming back for more. He tried calling her once, but she refused to answer her phone. He remembered everything she had ever said to him, every insult she threw at him. Adam didn't know why, but he felt like every time she said something about him she was giving him the biggest compliment by just acknowledging his existence.

He just kept going back for more. She was just the girl Adam Michael Davenport was looking for. And he wouldn't stop until she was his.

* * *

_My World –Avril Lavigne_

Davenport had a habit of zoning out on his family sometimes. He had a hard time remembering who said what or what was going on. It might've been because he was absorbed in his work.

Who could blame him for wanting to work on his inventions? Donald never really felt perfectly fine unless he was knee-deep in gizmos and gadgets. He loved working, because the more things he perfected, the more money he got from his inventions. Okay, so he was a bit selfish, but he was a famous billionaire/scientist/inventor! He had ever right to be selfish every once and a while.

He was off in his own little world one afternoon when Bree came down and asked to borrow his car. Since he hadn't really been paying attention, he handed her the keys. It was only hours later, once he had stopped working, that he realized what he had done.

Maybe zoning out on his family wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

_Girl Power –Cheetah Girls_

"Hey, back off!" Adam said, walking over with Chase. Bree sent her brothers grateful looks as they helped her get rid of the pesky cheerleaders.

"Thanks," she said as the preppy blondes scurried away. "I owe you."

"Nah," Chase said. "We owed you for helping us get rid of the jocks yesterday."

Bree laughed as she remembered what had happened the day before. She had seen Adam and Chase getting harassed by the jocks, so she had gone over and started messing with the football players. It hadn't taken long for them to take a hike.

"I guess we're even," she commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we're even," Adam agreed. "Wait, even on what?"

Chase and Bree just shook their heads as the siblings walked away, leaving Adam to wonder just what he had agreed to. Would it end up bad?

Bree smiled to herself as she thought over everything that had happened in the last two days. Her family was pretty awesome, weren't they?

She grinned before saying something that made Chase laugh even more than Adam had.

"Bionic people power strikes again."

* * *

_Nobody's Fool –Avril Lavigne_

"I've had it!" Adam shouted, storming into the lab.

"Had it with what?" Davenport asked.

"I'm sick of being the butt of everyone's jokes," he growled. "I don't like being made fun of! Bree and Chase need to stop."

"Adam, they're only teasing," Davenport said in a calming tone. "They only do it because they love you."

"No, they do it because they like picking on me. You don't give a damn, do you?"

"What?!" Davenport sputtered, taken aback by Adam's swearing. He really meant what he was saying.

"You. Don't. Give. A. Damn. Do. You?" Adam enunciated.

"Adam, I do care. I'm just not sure what's going on."

"They keep treating me like a fool," Adam explained. "I'm not a fool. I'm just not the brightest person."

"Exactly," Davenport said. "Now why don't you go tell your brother and sister that?"

Adam grinned. "Yeah, I'll go tell them. I'm not an idiot."

Adam rushed off, leaving Davenport to wonder just what had happened. Should he figure out what was really going on behind the scenes in his family? No, Adam would be fine. He just had to get that off his chest.

* * *

_Unwanted –Avril Lavigne_

Eddy was always there when people needed him, but most of the time they didn't want him. He was just left in the wall, useless. Eddy was forced to watch as everyone had fun but him. It wasn't fair.

He felt completely unwanted by everyone. He tried to talk to Donnie about it, but he was just ignored. Eddy felt like screaming at people when they ignored him or just dismissed him as an annoying computer program. The kids were part technology too, so why were they paid more attention than him?

It hurt when he was left by himself with no one to talk to. That's the main reason he annoyed Tasha so much. It wasn't that he hated her, it was just that he knew she would talk to him if he bugged the crap outta her.

When Leo had sent a virus into his system and turned him into Teddy, no one had been able to ignore him. A small part of the emoticon had been happy that everyone paid so much attention to him, but mostly he was just upset they went right back to ignoring him. He felt so useless sometimes. Eddy felt completely unwanted.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was shorter than the other one, but I'm running out of songs! I haven't really listened to all the songs on my MP3 player, so when I've never heard the song I tend to skip over it, which I know I'm not supposed to do, so I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, this might end up only being a four-shot. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
